goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Nick
Cast Steven as Bing Bong and Pac-Man Young Guy as Henry Joey as Roger Smith Shy Girl as Woody from BFDI Kidaroo as Barney Diesel as Bear Transcript Gfourtx: Okay, class. Today is behavior card day. Here are the cards. Maria Renard: Yay! I got a diamond card! Bing Bong: Yeah! Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Hank, Soren, and Kai, Selkie and I got rainbow cards! Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got a platinum card! Max Goof: Oh yeah! me and P.J. got gold cards! Henry: oh yes! me and June got silver cards! Gfourtx: Great job, Henry and june! Lilly Crumpington: Hip, hip, hooray! me and CJ got bronze cards! Shimajiro Shimano: Yay! me and the rest of my friends got bubble gum pink cards! Betty anne Bongo: awesome! me, tommy, repunzil, and august got Rose pink cards! Gfourtx: Good job Betty, Tommy, Repunzil, and August, you are all the best students for preforming their songs to the tune of midnight play pack music such as block breaker deluxe, platinum solitare, midnight poker, midnight bowling and midnight pool Peanut: Yes! me, butter, and jelly got Cotton Candy pink cards! Sophie will be happy for us! Gfourtx: Good job PB&J Otter! Squidward: Darn it! I got a vanilla card! Ice King: Oh man, I got a champagne card! Roger Smith: Oh no, I got a beige gard! Gfourtx: I'm sorry to tell you, Roger. you still have to go to detention for 16 minutes. Please go to the principal's office, okay? Woody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I got a blonde card! Gfourtx: Will you please calm down, Woody? Pencil: God Doggone it! I got a yellow card! Gfourtx: That's right Pencil! Sideshow Bob: What the heck is this?! A Mustard yellow card?! Gfourtx: That's right Sideshow Bob! Ernie the Chicken: Oh man! I got a scarlet card! Gfourtx: That's right Ernie the Chicken! you have detention for 76 minutes! you kept bullying peter griffin for no reason! go to the principal's office right now! Big Red Chicken: Great! I got a Pumpkin Orange card! Gfourtx: That's right Big Chicken! Evil Barney: Oh no! I got a metal gray card! This is gonna be the worst day ever! Gfourtx: (In Scary voice) THAT'S RIGHT EVIL BARNEY!!!!!!! YOU KEPT SINGING I LOVE YOU IN CLASS!!! Devious Diesel: Great! Diesel 10 and I got Bloody red cards! Anpanman: Yeah! Dracula, Death and I got a cotton candy card. Gfourtx: Wait, how did that happen? You're usually a bad superhero who bullies Azura and the monsters. Anpanman: We snuck down to the copy room and changed our card from chili pepper to cotton candy. Gfourtx: (in Scary voice) ANPANMAN, DRACULA, AND DEATH NONE OF US CAN SNEAK DOWN TO THE COPY ROOM AND CHANGE YOUR CARDS!!! King Sombra: Oh no! I got a dark gray card! Oobi: Oh no! uma, kako and I got crimson cards!!!! Skeebo: Oh man! I got a tomato red card! Pac and his friends are gonna kill me! Gfourtx: (in Scary voice) THAT'S RIGHT SKEEBO!!!!!!! Cobra Commander: Drat! Orson and I got Garnet red cards! Shockwave: Gah! megatron, Starscream and I got dark red cards! Twilight Sparkle: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Me and Mane 6 got dark turquoise cards! Luna Minami: Yay! I got a ruby red card! Does this mean I'm a good girl? Gfourtx: (in Scary voice) NO, STUPID LUNA MINAMI! RUBY RED CARD MEANS YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 86 DAYS! YOU KEPT FORCING SARAH WEST, YANKIEDUDE5000 AND OTHER GOOD USERS TO WATCH YOUR SHOW, "THE SAVE-UMS!" WHY, BECAUSE YOUR SHOW SUCKS! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! Jeff 171: Great! I got a mustard card! Gfourtx: (in Scary voice) THAT'S RIGHT, JEFF 171!!!!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 45 WEEKS, BECAUSE YOU KEPT BEING A NAZI TO SARAH WEST!!!!!!!!! Kai Lan: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ME AND DORA GOT A DARK GREEN CARD! Gfourtx: THAT’S RIGHT KAI LAN AND DORA!! YOU’RE SUSPENDED FOR 10 YEARS!!! YOU KEPT ANNOYING PATTY RABBIT AND HER FRIENDS WITH YOUR ABYSMAL AND DISGRACEFUL SONGS!!! Principal: So nick and perry? why are you two here? and why are you crying guys? Perry: Nick and I got Greyscale Cards! Principal: (in Scary voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! NICK AND PERRY!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TWO GET IN DEAD MEAT FOR BAD ACTIONS?!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!!!! Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days